ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Teen Titans: The Movie - Release Dates
Teen Titans: The Movie is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_(TV_series) Teen Titans]. It is set for theatrical release of April 13, 2012. The original cast members Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong and Khary Payton from the series will reprise their roles. It ultimately grossed $90,459,738 in the U.S., and $202,459,738 worldwide, making it a huge box office success. Plot At the City park, Starfire’s sister Blackfire, Jinx, Gizmo and Gnarrk unleashe same phed a creature deep underground named Tron to set to destroy the world. The Teen Titans; Robin, Raven Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy visit the park met Tron and were attacked by his robots leaving them alone. Tron, Blackfire, Jinx, Gizmo and Gnarrk entered the Titan Tower, destroyed it, steal the chemical power to regain to Tron and break it in pieces causing the Titans to lose their powers and killing their pet Silkie. Another chance to get their powers restored is to head to the island called Titans Power. Meanwhile, Titan East assistances to protect the world and Mas and Memos takes care of Silkie. The Titans are attacked by Tron’s robots but are being rescued by island’s owner Amy, who assistances to get their powers restored on their own. After defeating four dirt monsters, they got their powers finally restored and headed back to the city. Back in the city, it was attacked by Tron’s monsters possessing people including Titan East members Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash and later Starfire. While Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy are battling against Tron, Mas and Memos rescued their entire friends and Starfire returning to help her friends and defeated Tron. The Titans returned to the Tower, and found Silkie dead. They restored it with their new powers and as well as their base to a happy ending, where Robin and Starfire shared their kiss. Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire & Blackfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven, Jinx & Gizmo *Ashley Johnson as Samantha *Ron Perlman as Tron *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Bumblebee *Mike Erwin as Speedy *Wi Wheaton as Aqualad *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth Production After the cancelation of Teen Titans in 2006, DC Comics and Warner Bros. will release an animated film adaptation of the TV series into theaters on April 13, 2012 with the original cast reprising their roles.Teen Titans Returns! Retrieved December 10, 2011. It will have the same animation, plus a much detailed background to make it as dramatic as the TV series.Tara Strong Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Diretor Michael Chang, who did Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, will return to direct a theatrical film version as well as crew members. Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Tara Strong will reprise their roles. English composer Alexandre Desplat will compose the film's soundtrack.Harry Potter Composer To Write Teen Titans: The Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Green Day will record the film's theme song.Green Day to Perform Teen Titans: The Movie Theme Song. Retrieved December 24, 2011. Puffy AmiYumi's song "Friends Forever" will be included in the film's soundtrack. Release Teen Titans: The Movie will be released into theaters everywhere starting on April 13, 2012. It's production budget will cost $40 million to produce. The film's trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_Chipwrecked Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked] on December 16, 2011. A video game with the same title will be released on April 12, 2012. The film's early test screening premiered on January 27, 2012 and received early positive reviews stating "the kids missed their favorite superheroes, and will be thrilled to see them returning and heading to theaters.Teen Titans: The Movie Early Test Screening. Retrieved January 27, 2012. Director and producer of the film attended the film's premiere. Reaction Teen Titans: The Movie received mixed reviews. A 60% was accounted from Rotten Tomatoes. Box Office In its opening day, the film earned $16.2 million, bringing its opening weekend total to $33.32 million topping the box office. The film grossed $90 million domestically, and $202 million worldwide at the box office. See also *''Teen Titans: The Movie (soundtrack)'' *''Teen Titans: The Movie (video game)'' References External links *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' - Release Dates *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' Official Website *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo